Para Toda la Vida
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Porque a veces, toda la vida no nos alcanza para decir "Te Amo", y las acciones, vale más que mil palabras. He aquí cien formas de decir "Te Amo" para toda la vida… Diferentes situaciones, graciosas, tristes, llenas de amor y comprensión, todas envueltas alrededor de ese sentimiento difícil de demostrar: El Amor" ["Cien Formas de Decir Te Amo" - Frase 2]
1. Frase 1: Déjame conducir un rato

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Con inspiraciones de Test Drive Unlimited 2 y la saga Need for Speed, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los Vehículos y Motocicletas aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Serie de Drabbles-viñetas-Oneshots, algunos con relación, otros sin ella. Cuando haya relación entre un Drabble y una Viñeta, viceversa, una Viñeta y otra Viñeta, Drabble y Drabble, serán advertidos de la misma.

 **Atención:** Forma parte de la actividad **"Cien formas de decir "Te Amo",** del Foro Cannon Island. _¡Por un mundo con más Wentsu!_

 **Frase de hoy:** Detente. Déjame conducir un rato…

* * *

 **Para Toda la Vida**

 _Yo conduciré_

* * *

Había asistido a su primer juego de temporada esa tarde. Estaba emocionada porque desde que me contó sobre su juego, quería verlo en la cancha, apoyarlo, hacerle saber que contaba con todo mi apoyo para que su esfuerzo no sea en vano.

Llegué temprano a la cancha del Instituto, tal como me lo pidió el día anterior. Vestía con mi ropa de invierno; pantalón azul, botas grises, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de invierno beige. Remataba el atuendo una bufanda blanca de escamas, parecida a la que él usa siempre. Mi cabello en dos colas pequeñas y el resto en caída libre. Afuera el frío era insoportable, estaba muy fuerte y te helaba los huesos.

Adentro el ambiente era distinto. Al ser un estadio techado –por estar dentro del Gimnasio de la preparatoria- había climatizadores y el ambiente interno estaba más cálido que afuera. Busqué con la mirada a las chicas y allí estaban; Mira-san, Juvia-san, Erza-san, Lucy-san y Levy-san ya habían apartado los puestos en frente a la banca del equipo del colegio para estar siempre cerca de la acción. Los chicos estaban en reunión con Escorpio-sensei, el profe de Deportes y entrenador del equipo de baloncesto.

Saludé a las chicas y me senté con ellas. Estaban emocionadas. Todo el grupo, incluida yo, esperábamos el inicio de los juegos inter-escuelas. Sobre todo yo, que quería volver a verlo jugar. Desde que se lesionó y se perdió la temporada pasada, estaba deprimido y distante. Así que supuse que sólo volviendo a hacer lo que le gusta, volvería a ver su sonrisa. Aquella de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

* * *

El juego comenzó, los chicos se veían muy emocionados y con mucha energía. Gray-san jugaba espectacular. Loke-san lograba hacer muchos buenos pases, y Gajeel-san lograba hacer buenos tiros. Pero Natsu-kun… Él estaba fallando.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando se veía más lento que los otros. Le costaba seguirles el ritmo, y en veces cojeaba de la pierna. Me llevé las manos al rostro, temía que su esguince de tobillo, estuviera volviendo. Y todo empeoró cuando Escorpio-sensei se dio cuenta y, a pesar de los intentos de súplica de Natsu-kun, lo envió a la banca y reemplazó por Elfman-san.

Me sentí triste por él, él quería jugar, estuvo esperando todo este tiempo para hacerlo, y verlo así de decepcionado, me rompía el corazón. Debía pensar en algo para contentarlo.

* * *

El juego terminó tal como empezó. Gracias a Gray-san y Gajeel-san, Fairy Tail ganó su primer juego de la temporada contra los Blue Pegasus de la Preparatoria de Rosewood en un perfecto 85 – 63 puntos. Todos empezaron a retirarse del estadio y me quedé esperando a que Natsu-kun saliera de los vestidores. Casi cuando todo el mundo se fue, él apareció, triste. Venía con su ropa de invierno, pantalones largos de color negro, tenis blancos, camisa roja y chaqueta de cuero negra. Su bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello como siempre. Venía con las manos en los bolsillos y su mochila en el hombro. Coloqué mi mejor sonrisa y esperé a que se acercase, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

—Estuviste muy bien en el juego, Natsu-kun… —le dije, tratando de animarlo.

—Sólo fue el primer cuarto, Wendy… No jugué más… Sabía que no debía haber venido… —contestó él, con voz queda.

—Ya ya, sé que podrás hacerlo mejor en el siguiente juego… ¿Nos vamos? —indagué sonriente, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

Él asintió no muy convencido y me tomó de la mano, mientras dentro de mí, revoloteaban mariposas ante su contacto. Caminamos hasta el ya vacío estacionamiento del Gimnasio, donde su Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 –nombre muy largo de recordar, aunque no niego que su gusto por los autos me ha encantado también- de color negro, nos esperaba. Subimos al mismo y él encendió el auto, marchándonos de allí.

* * *

En el camino, empezó a hablar de lo que le dijo Escorpio-sensei. Le comentó que debería cuidar más su pierna, desde el esguince de tobillo que sufrió el año anterior en el juego contra Crime Sorciere, ahora debía jugar con más cuidado. Y que tal vez debía dejar de jugar este año y recuperarse. Lejos de comentar, empezaba a sentirme nerviosa, porque de un momento a otro la velocidad del Porsche subía vertiginosamente, y Natsu-kun no parecía consciente de ello. Se notaba furioso, parecía que estallaría de ira en cualquier momento y cuando estallo…

—¡Natsu, cuidado!

Me sostuve como pude de la puerta y el tablero. El Porsche por centímetros, casi se lleva por delante a un señor en el paso peatonal. Natsu-kun se había saltado el semáforo. Por suerte, no hubo nada que lamentar.

—Wendy, lo siento yo… Me deje llevar por la ira… —mencionó, arrepentido de lo que hizo. Yo estaba bastante asustada, las manos me temblaban.

—Detente… —dije serena tanto como podía. Él siguió disculpándose pensando que quería bajar del auto y no ir con él al Starbucks— Detente… Déjame conducir un rato… —le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Él suspiró como si se aliviara de un susto y detuvo el Porsche en la siguiente cuadra. Intercambiamos puestos y luego yo tomé el mando del hermoso 911.

—Lo siento, Wendy… No quise asustarte, es sólo que me da rabia que no quieran que juegue… —me dijo con voz tierna, parecía un niño regañado.

—Sólo te cuidan, cielo… No quieren que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que pasaste el año anterior… Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase… —confesé levemente sonrojada.

—Awww, por eso te amo Wendy… Eres tan dulce… —exclamó y sin que me diera cuenta, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, cosa que me hizo balbucear fuertemente roja de vergüenza— Cuidado, cuidado… —dijo al ver que medio perdí la concentración— ¿Quieres que conduzca?

—N-no es necesario… Y-yo puedo ha-hacerlo… —dije roja como tomate mientras mis orejas echaban humo. Él estalló en risas— N-no te b-burles…

Pero él seguía riendo, y al final, yo me uní a sus contagiosas risas. Adoraba verlo reír, esa era una de las cosas por las que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes para la actividad "Cien Formas de decir "Te Amo" del Foro hermano de Fairy Tail, "Cannon Island" al cual les invito se puedan pasar. Así como también os invito a pasarse por el foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Este escrito es el primero de 100 frases que se suministraron para la actividad, a la cual yo me anoté con las 100. Es que soy arrécimo de la pareja y pues, poco a poco haré las 100 para ellos dos. ¡Por un Mundo con más Wentsu!

Por favor, sean pacientes con este proyecto y con el Proyecto "Blacklisted". Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal. La situación en mi país cada vez es más dolorosa y puede que empeore de un momento a otro, por lo tanto les pido comprensión si tardo demasiado en traerles las frases. Por favor pido paciencia.

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	2. Frase 2: Te acompaño a casa

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Con inspiraciones de Test Drive Unlimited 2 y la saga Need for Speed, algunos otros videojuegos también, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los Vehículos y Motocicletas aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Serie de Drabbles-viñetas-Oneshots, algunos con relación, otros sin ella. Cuando haya relación entre un Drabble y una Viñeta, viceversa, una Viñeta y otra Viñeta, Drabble y Drabble, serán advertidos de la misma. Este capítulo no guarda relación con el anterior, sucede en otra línea de tiempo.

 **Atención:** Forma parte de la actividad **"Cien formas de decir "Te Amo",** del Foro Cannon Island. _¡Por un mundo con más Wentsu!_

 **Frase de hoy:** Te acompaño a casa…

* * *

 **Para Toda la Vida**

 _¿Por qué es tan incómodo estar contigo?_

* * *

Otoño, esa temporada del año donde empieza a hacer más frío que de costumbre. Temporada donde empieza a oscurecer un poco más temprano y a amanecer un poco más tarde. Época del año donde todos nos debatimos entre estudiar, o dormir. Porque es la época del año, donde se acercan los tediosos exámenes.

Oh sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El año pasado casi que repruebo por no prestarle mucha atención a esta época del año. Total, lo único que me importaba era jugar al Shooters Online. Y eso casi pasa factura a mis calificaciones. Gracias al cielo pude ponerme a ello a tiempo, sino la reprimenda que me esperaba en casa sería… terrorífica.

Mi vida en la Preparatoria West Allen, una prestigiosa institución ubicada en el centro de Los Ángeles, es sin duda, pacífica, normal, algo, común. Si por común se refieren a que soy la aislada del salón pues, sí, es algo común. En esta secundaria llena de gente de altos estratos sociales y de buenas familias, el estatus lo es todo. Y suelen formarse grupos de poder cercanos a la persona popular de turno. Gente como Jenny Realight, la capitana de las porristas, o Kagura Mikazuchi, la #1 del Club de Kendo, siempre están rodeadas de su séquito personal. Chicas que las siguen a donde quieran que vayan, les adulan, les sirven, casi que les lamen la suela de sus zapatos y se tiran por donde ellas caminan para no ensuciar sus pies. Y lamentablemente, si no eres como ellas, no eres nadie en este lugar. Por eso es que yo, soy como soy, y pues, suelo estar sola.

¿Qué si tengo amigos? ¡Claro que los tengo! ¿Valen los amigos virtuales? Oh, ya veo. Bueno, si por amigos reales te preguntas, si. Tengo una amiga; Su nombre… Sherria Blendy.

—¡Wendy…! ¡Yahallo!

Como todas las mañanas, Sherria me aguarda en los pasillos de la institución. Ella, de cabello rosa con dos singulares coletillas cortas, con su sonrisa enorme de mejilla a mejilla es sin duda, un centro de atracción para los chicos a su alrededor. Su simpatía y su carisma siempre agradan a todos, inclusive a las de más alta jerarquía de la Escuela.

—Oe, detente Wendy… —me dice una vez pienso ignorarla. Voy tarde a clases, otra vez— Wendy… —arrastra la última sílaba suplicante. Al final cedo y me detengo.

—O… Ohayo, Sherria-san… —me volteo y le aludo, mientras me hundo un poco en mi bufanda de color azul.

—Wendy, casi no te alcanzo… —se acerca y me abraza como si no me hubiera visto en años, " _cuando nos vimos ayer en Praderas Vendaval…"._

Se separa de mí, y empieza a escrutarme con la mirada. Temo que se dé cuenta, y luego empiece con el sermón de siempre sobre mi manera de administrar mi tiempo, mi…

—¡Otra vez volviste a dormirte tarde! —me grita, y enrojezco porque ese grito llama la atención de todos s nuestro alrededor. A la vez me quedo en shock y los lentecillos azules sin marco que uso bajan un poco por mi nariz.

Ella se da cuenta y sonríe nerviosamente, me toma por el brazo y empezamos a caminar lejos de los murmullos y cuchicheos. Suspiro, ahora se viene una de esas reprimendas dignas de mi madre.

—Wendy… te dije ayer antes de salir que te acostases temprano— Mírate, te ves horrible… — _"¿Que tiene de malo mi aspecto? Sólo porque de lo tarde que me levanto alcanzo a medio peinar mi cabello azul y a acomodarme un poco no quiere decir que me vea mal…"_ —Tu aspecto no dicta de ser lejos de los solitarios de la escuela… — _"Hello, i´ts me… I´m fine…"_ — Así nunca vas a conseguir novio… —dijo mientras trataba de arreglarme la bufanda.

Y allí es a donde no quería llegar. Sherria siempre que tiene algo que decirme, me recuerda lo patética que es mi vida amorosa. A mi mente llegan los recuerdos de anteriores oportunidades, donde creía que algunos chicos, por tratarme bien y ser amistosos conmigo, les atraía mi persona. Intenté mejorar, intentaba ser más normal y cuando lograba reunir el valor para declararme, me rechazaban.

—Y-ya sabe de lo que pienso sobre tener novio en la escuela, Sherria-san… —dije, completamente roja— No es que no me guste la idea… —empezó a mirarme raro— Es… es que… —alzó la ceja izquierda y luego hizo un amago de mueca en su rostro, y se alejó un poco, asustándome— ¡N-no es lo que piensa, Sherria-san! —dije alarmada.

Porque si, en la escuela corrían rumores de que, pues… Me gustaban las chicas.

* * *

Al final aclaré el malentendido con Sherria y ella prometió ser más discreta la próxima vez, a la vez que se iba a su propio salón -porque para mi mayor suerte ella estaba en otra sección. Era un alivio eso-, cosa que dudo porque, pues, por ella es que saben de uno de mis mayores secretos. Al final llegué al bullicioso salón donde me tocaba pasar el resto del día.

Cuando abrí la puerta del salón de segundo, un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. Era como entrar en uno de esos calabozos donde no sabes dónde te va a salir una criatura espeluznante, o de donde te va a atacar el Jefe de la instancia. Y créanme que sé que es sentirse acorralada y sin salida.

Caminaba hacia mi puesto, a la derecha del salón, a cuatro asientos del frente, el último de esa fila. Sentía la mirada filosa de miles de ojos saltantes que acechaban el más mínimo movimiento irregular en mí para atacarme. Parecían miles de arañas hidrofóbicas a punto de saltar sobre aquel desprevenido minero que osaba entrar en sus cavernas. Bueno, son simples chicos de preparatoria, no debería exagerar… ¿Cierto?

Las clases transcurrían de manera normal, no era nada extraño, ni había nada extraño ese día. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, como siempre. Y al final llegó la hora de la clase de deportes.

Esa tarde practicaríamos tenis, y como no, el profesor nos hizo buscar parejas. Como si fuera raro, terminé sola y para no incomodar a nadie esperé sentada a que alguien se desocupase y entrenase conmigo. _"Si claro, como eso fuera a pasar…"_

Mientras observaba la cancha, mi vista divagó por las otras canchas a través de la cerca, deteniéndome en aquel grupo que jugaba al baloncesto. Y enseguida sentí arder mis mejillas. Estaba sonrosada, lo sé, y trataba de ocultarlo siempre que lo observaba de lejos. Él, de un curso mayor al mío, era la estrella de la escuela. Y por ende, era inalcanzable para mí. Tenía a cualquier chica, la que él quisiera, a sus pies. Era irreverentemente imposible que alguien como él, se fijase en mí.

Por eso a veces me gustaría refutar sus comentarios a Sherria, pero, sé que si le cuento de esto, no aguantará e irá corriendo a contárselo todo, e incluso moverá cielo y tierra para juntarnos. Así es ella en cosas del "amor".

—¡Cuidado, Marvell-san!

Cuando voltée, ya era tarde, todo se oscureció completamente.

* * *

Oigo voces lejanas hablar, no se les entiende nada. Aunque poco a poco se vuelven un tanto audibles. Tanta oscuridad me recuerda la Gruta de Argos, aunque iluminada, es bastante oscura. Trato de afinar el oído para saber de qué hablan pero no distingo nada entre los murmullos.

Cuando por fin empiezo a salir de mi letargo, puedo observar que están dos figuras un poco más alejadas de mí. Una de ellas, parece ser la enfermera de la Escuela, y el otro… _"Kha..?!"_

—Oii… Al fin despiertas…

Sentí como todo en mi empezó a subir de repente de temperatura, las mejillas me ardían y estoy segura que parecía un termómetro a punto de estallar de lo roja que debo parecer. No podía articular palabra alguna, rayos, ¡estaba en blanco.!

Lo ví acercarse con aquella amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y yo quería salir corriendo de allí. Estaba hipernerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, como actuar o que hacer. Estaba allí, a mi lado, ¡Se sentó a mi lado en la camilla!

—Menos mal despertaste… Tus compañeros estaban muy preocupados por lo que te pasó… —yo lo veía hablar y no podía contestar, era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta— Un balón de fútbol de la cancha contigua te dio de lleno en la cara, y te desmayaste en el acto… —" _¿Balón? ¿Cuál balón..?"_ — pero lo interesante fue ver que nadie se movía a traerte a enfermería…

—S-siento… s-siento mucho molestarlo, Dragneel-san… —dije como pude, entre tartamudeos. Tenerlo allí, junto a mí, tan cerca… _"¡Llévame contigo, San Pedro!"_

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello… —mencionó él, con aquella sonrisa llena de carisma y bondad— Y dime Natsu… No tengo problema con que me llames por mi nombre… —sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

Luego de salir de la enfermería, me fui hacia los vestidores. Para mi sorpresa pasé el resto de la tarde en la misma y me perdí las demás clases. Bueno, no es como si realmente estuviera preocupada de ello. Ahora lo que quería era llegar a mi casa y hundirme en mi almohada, o quizás hacer misiones en Altiplano Cóndor para subir mis skills.

Luego de cambiarme el uniforme de deportes por el común, colocarme la bufanda y los lentes, tomé mi mochila y salí de los vestidores rumbo a la salida de la Escuela. Iba distraída por el camino, cuando una voz me llamó la atención.

—Oii… Oiii…

Volteé y enseguida volví a quedar en blanco. Mi cerebro no carburaba, sólo sé que no dejaba de verle trotar hacia mí con aquella sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Nuevamente estaba a millón, roja como tomate. Es que ya una vez era pasable, ¿pero acercarse a mis dos veces en un día? ¡Rompí records!

—E-etto, ¿desea algo, Natsu-san? —articulé como pude. ¡Es que no sabía qué hacer, no podía decir ni hacer nada!

—Te acompaño a tu casa… —dijo él, sin miramientos. Yo solo quedé en silencio por unos minutos.

 _"_ _Espera… Acompañarme… casa… ¿Queee…?"_

—N-no… —dije a secas, y él se extrañó— Digo… N-no es necesario… Y-yo puedo irme sola, Natsu-san…

—Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola después de aquel desmayo en deportes…

A pesar de todas las insistencias y todo lo que intenté hacerlo desistir de la idea, él de todas formas terminó acompañándome a casa.

* * *

Caminábamos por una de las calles rumbo a los suburbios donde vivo. Ambos en silencio. Él con los brazos y la mochila tras su nuca. Yo, sin habla, como si algún mago trasgo me hubiera quitado la capacidad de hablar. Miraba al suelo apenada, con el corazón a mil por hora. Era él, Natsu Dragneel, el chico estrella de la escuela, él, que nunca volteó a verme, ¡ahora estaba acompañándome a mi casa!

—Esto… Esto es un poco incómodo… —rompió el silencio él. Yo levanté la mirada de pronto ante lo dicho, pues creí que a lo mejor lo hacía por lástima a mi persona. Estaba a punto de pedirle que no siguiera si le incomodaba cuando agregó— Digo, no es que me incomode estar contigo… Es sólo que el silencio está agobiándome, es como si necesitase hablar.

He de admitir que su brutal honestidad me tomó desprevenida. Él quería hablar conmigo, y mi excesiva timidez estaba bloqueándome la capacidad del habla.

" _¿Por qué es tan incómodo estar contigo, Natsu…?"_

—B-bueno… —traté de calmar un poco mi nerviosismo— E-es que estoy acostumbrada a no hablar mucho, y suelo estar siempre sola… —dije, al final era la verdad.

—Ohhm… —miró delante y luego al cielo— Pensé que tenías muchos amigos, como siempre te veo con Sherria… — _"Esperen, paren sus coches… ¡¿Me observa..?!_ — Es divertido verlas como siempre todas las mañanas discuten por lo mismo… —lo oí mencionar. Empezó a asustarme que supiera porqué me reclama tanto Sherria en las mañanas.

Volteé a verle como indagándole por lo que decía y me miró, y con una leve sonrisa, se quitó algo de la cuenca de los ojos.

—Deberías de usar un poco de esto… Te ayuda a esconder las marcas de trasnocho y así nadie sabrá que te desvelaste… —me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al verle aquella sombra bajo el ojo izquierdo donde se quitó el rastro de lo que sea que se echó, no pude evitar soltar una leve risa a la que él se unió también.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una transversal contigua a la calle de mi casa. Allí me detuve y volteé a verle, él se detuvo y me indagó sobre si sucedía algo.

—E-está bien si me acompaña hasta aquí, Natsu-san… —le dije entre tartamudeos. Él se sorprendió un poco y luego de ver que en efecto más adelante venían unas casas, se quedó tranquilo.

—Bien… Entonces te veo mañana, ¿si? —exclamó él, y lo ví acercarse a mi. Me quedé paralizada, no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer hasta que lo hizo. Un suave roce en mi mejilla derecha sentí— Cuídate, y no te quedes despierta hasta tarde… Adiós, Wendy… —se despidió sonriente y echó a correr por una calle paralela.

Yo sólo seguía allí, llevé mi mano hasta la mejilla donde se despidió, aún con el corazón en vilo y roja a más no poder. No lo podía creer, era demasiados milagros en un solo día. _"¡Kami-sama, ya puedo morir en paz..!"_

* * *

Al final llegué a casa, pasé de largo de la entrada a las escaleras, mientras escuchaba la voz de Mamá indicándome que en un rato estaría la cena. Yo sólo corrí hasta mi habitación y salté en mi cama hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Y ahogando mi voz con la misma, grité de felicidad como nunca lo había hecho.

Porque sí, estaba enamorada del chico más apuesto y popular de la escuela. Y aunque él no lo esté de mi, al menos este me nota y quiere volver a verme. Tal vez mi amor secreto, no sea imposible después de todo…

—¡Iosh! —me levanté como un rayo y encendí la computadora, abriendo el launcher del Aura Kingdom de una vez— ¡Me siento tan fuerte que haré la torre celeste toda la noche…!

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes para la actividad "Cien Formas de decir "Te Amo" del Foro hermano de Fairy Tail, "Cannon Island" al cual les invito se puedan pasar. Así como también os invito a pasarse por el foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Así aquí tenemos la segunda de 100 frases que se suministraron para la actividad, a la cual yo me anoté con las 100. Es que soy arrécimo de la pareja y pues, poco a poco haré las 100 para ellos dos. Y aviso que aunque este se vea muy raro y poco desarrollado, es porque posiblemente tenga continuación en alguna de las siguientes frases.

 **¡Por un Mundo con más Wentsu!**

A los que indagaron en sus reviews sobre si mi procedencia es de Venezuela, sip, lo es, soy de Caracas. Por favor, sean pacientes con este proyecto y con el Proyecto "Blacklisted". Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal. La situación aquí cada vez es más dolorosa y puede que empeore de un momento a otro, todo por culpa del desgobierno dictatorial que oprime a su pueblo y ante el mundo dice que es mentira y que todo es un plan desestabilizador. Tengo fe que el mundo no se está tragando las mentiras de este hdp gobierno y vea las noticias que cada vez más son, reales y verídicas, nada que ver con las mentiras que la bruja animal que tenemos por canciller quiere que crean en el mundo. Por lo tanto les pido comprensión si tardo demasiado en traerles las frases. Por favor pido paciencia.

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
